Year of the Dragon
by gunner brat
Summary: A continuation of 'Her Mona Lisa Smile' and 'Just Harry' a one and two shot in Harry's third, and Luna's second year respectively. Both are simply moments in time where I shine a spotlight on a AU where Harry meets/talks Luna in third year. This is the fourth year/third year of that AU.
1. Chapter 1

A very luna summer (part one)

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this.

Harry potter knew that three things would happen in the summer regardless of any threats of his godfather. First is that he would never have enough time to do his homework and study even if he had the will to. Secondly, that despite the fact that he did all the house work during the summer, is that his relatives would complain about him being lazy, and secretly wish he was. They would have a live in, free, and skilled servant at their beck and call year round. Finally, despite the pressure, he kind of would prefer the Dursley's if they treated him more fairly, rather than the Weasleys'.

Nothing would convince them to give him enough food so called for Dobby, at Luna's suggestion, and he ate rather well in private after. The house elf eagerly helped with the chores as well. He could just picture Hermione spitting at the injustice but the demented house elf seemed to bask in the mundane tasks. He had to convince the eager house elf to only do what he could do in a day. Because of that he had much more time and looking in amusement at the proud looks at the finished effect of magic as they entertained Vernon's guests. He loved Dobby but spending so much time in the kitchen he realized how odd Dobby was in comparison to other house elves.

The effect of the actual physical labour, getting good food, and just growing up meant he was filling out in the right places. He wasn't as scrawny, gained a few inches in height, and found reading his new book enjoyable. The book was a revolutionary take on magic and abilities. It was as dry as one could expect as a theory book but well organized. He re-read his third year school books and completed the bare bones of his summer homework. He would have asked Hermione for any reference books but as she left in a huff after he refused to give her the book Luna gave him he couldn't. She could hold a grudge when she wanted to and despite herself seemed very interested in the untested theories in the book.

All things were as normal as he could picture it well up until Luna arrived at the door in a pale blue summer dress, holding a parasol, and looking rather angelic with the sun shining in his eyes. Dudley answered the door but hearing a familiar voice he watched Dudley fall over on himself to impress a witch while she only had her eyes on him. He had a goofy grin as they shared a look. It took Dudley nearly ten minutes to realize she wasn't looking at him but Harry. It only took a second for Dudley to call out loudly to his parents that a freak was here.

It took half of that for the talkative next door neighbours who agreed to help the young teen to the bus stop if the Durley's weren't home to realize what happened. Aunt Petunia paled becoming almost ghostly then just as suddenly was flush with anger and embarrassment. She appeared and disappeared like a snitch crossing the few feet in the blink of an eye and did damage control. In short order Luna was in, their reputation was intact but slightly in tatters and he was chore free if Luna was there.

"Harry? Why are you still taking Divinations?" she asked when she was reading through a passage to help him with a potions question.

"I don't know, actually. I don't think I can change it now, I don't actually like it, It's easy but..." he trailed off pausing writing the essay.

"You could switch to Arithmancy. It's not easy but you could see if you like it. I know I will take it and it would be nice to share a class since third year and first time fourth years probably take the same one," she said.

"I can drop Divination? Should I send an owl to Professor McGonagal? I agree, It would be nice to share a class with you, " he said.

"Yes, you just need to send an owl. Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" he said confused.

"The Weasley are planning to invite you. I don't think I'm going to go though Father has two tickets," she said.

"Ah, why are you not planning on going Luna?" he asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about going- that's all. Father wants to go but I don't think I'll go. It's not safe," she said resolute.

"I appreciate all the help you've given me with the reference books. I can't exactly ask Hermione right now," he said.

"No problem, Harry, are you planning on going to the World Cup when they invite you?" she asked.

"Not if you aren't. If I'm going Hermione is going and I'm not quite ready to face her wrath yet. She almost stole the book you gave me," he said blushing.

"I see, you should make up to her though, she just doesn't always know when to stop rather like you. Have you talked to anyone about your experience in the chamber?" she asked.

"I haven't. I don't really have anyone to talk to about that sort of stuff," he said.

"You should. Last year too, with Sirius Black breaking out. First you got the Philosopher's Stone right and killed the DADA? You need to talk to someone about those things," she said.

"I see what you mean. School hasn't been very restful. Have you gotten help like that... with anything?" he asked.

"My mother's death shattered my father... and me. We had joined and single sessions with mind healers. I can give you the name of the head mind healer and the one that my father and I went to," she said.

"I think maybe I should. Do you know if they travel or are they stationary?" he asked thinking about Sirius.

"They're the top mind healers in the Wizarding world. They have healers that work in the United States, Asia, but they main in Europe but can with the right price go anywhere, why?" she asked.

"Give me the names after we finish this potions essay. We'll never get it done if we keep on chatting," he said laughing.

She smiled and nodded accepting the change of topic. The rest of the evening they talked about trivial things. It was the first time Harry, had a friend over ,and Luna had been over to a friends house that wasn't a neighbour. They developed a routine where she would visit every other day and she charmed his relatives to the point that they didn't stare at her like they wished they still burned witches on stakes. It was touch and go but it almost seemed like they were more disappointed than him when she didn't come on the odd day. Finally Ron sent the invite and sending a long letter about sorry about missing it her turned to the other letter in his hands. Sirius contacted them and was getting help. This summer was turning out to be one of the best in recent memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or am making money of of this.

A very Luna summer (part two)

In the end it seemed Harry got a reluctant reply from his head of house that he could but was trying to convince the headmaster to let him drop divination and a promise that he would have that class instead. He wondered if she would keep her word this time but he trusted her more than the headmaster in some ways. The response from Ron and the letter from was long but as the week passed he found more letters from Ron regaling him about how professional quidditch was much better than the school level. He trusted Luna and in increasingly long letters he tried to explain he didn't want to go. Then the Weasleys came. He tried to decline but only Uncle Vernon stepping in between them stopped from getting him by force. His uncle asked for a promise that next summer to spend most of the next years summer away from the house. He agreed to cook breakfast for them and be out before they woke up and return in the evening to cook dinner. He would do the chores on the outside of the house once a week.

The letters from and Ron were passed to Mr. Weasley. The man paled then became red. The kind face became hard and he became angry. The fact that Harry didn't want to go was kept from him. A work friend knew about the top box tickets and had been pestering him all week and the look on Harry's face as Molly insisted on bringing the teen against his will brought to mind the events he didn't want to go to either at Harry's age. Though they were his blood related parents and relatives not a surrogate family. Molly had no right to force the issue. It was strange the young boy didn't want to go but from the letters and the look on his youngest sons face like he ate a sour lemon he knew there was another reason for Ron to want Harry to come other than it being fun.

"Hermione would be unbearable without you, Harry!" Ron burst out after an awkward silence.

"And she would be more reasonable with me there?" he asked honestly curious.

"No! She's still pretty mad about the book and has been waiting with a pile of books to help with your homework but with you there she has another person to..." Ron trailed off his ears becoming red.

"So you just want me to go so she has another person to 'help'?" he asked.

Ron denied it but from the way the other boy fidgeted it was obvious he was lying. From there the Weasley's eventually left to go to the cup with a promise that he would go over to their house. He was surprised it went so well and wondered how much he'd pay for speaking his opinion. The week passed surprisingly fast and was relaxing. Luna visited every day and they would go around the area. He rode the tube to London after Uncle Vernon drove them the station where she showed him the magical section of the London Library. Hermione's letters had a disbelieving tone when he admitted that he already did most of his homework and he would just like her to look it over. It was a fair assumption that before he wouldn't have had the time and would have lied to placate but it still hurt when she insisted that he was lying and would get it when it came back to her half baked and incomplete.

Their reunion after the world cup was uneventful. Luna had told him about the death eater and the dark mark in the sky. The Weasleys and Hermione didn't mention it. Even if it was Hermione's wand that she told him that was used. He pretended to remain ignorant but was hurt by their actions and his mind was spinning at the implications of it. It was only later that Fred and George admitted that their mother gave them the go ahead to prank the Dursley's and they didn't because their stock was misplaced only to appear again after. It was then when Dobby appeared holding his bunch of the Quibbler and the three met.

"Yous are the Weasleys that the great Harry Potters' sirs Loony said to misplace the prank supply until after the quidditch cup!" Dobby said his eyes wide.

"Luna asked you take their planking supplies? Why?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

"Harry Potter sirs Loony said that force the great Harry Potter sirs to go with them by playing magical pranks on the Dursley's and having them push harry to go. Harry Potter sirs Loony write a letter to him but Dobby lost it and unable to talk to Harry Potter sirs Loony again," Dobby said with his head down and a trembling voice before popping away before Harry could reply.

"Is that the quibbler? You know Luna, Harry?" the twins asked together.

"We met last year. I was late for potions and she was... actually I have no idea what she was doing in the corridor. Snape gave me detentions for 'being so arrogant and deluded that I could be fifteen minutes late' and then Draco entered without a word of HIM being late. Hermione and Ron didn't think to wake me up," he said red in the face blushing in embarrassment and partial annoyance.

"And is that the only time you guys met and talked?" they said.

"No, We met after the third detention and became friends after it. We met and chatted during the rest of the year and on the train ride Luna gave me a book. Hermione began to read it and we had a fight when she refused to return it. I had to take it back by force and she's been kind of annoyed ever since," he said.

The twins looked at him with a dark look in their eyes, "Then you can get Mr. Lovegood to print an ad for us?"

"Sure, but why would you want to?" he said.

"We met Luna while being out and about. She mentioned it but then skipped off to find something or other. It's not an endorsement from you but it might help," the said shrugging.

"I'll talk to Luna about it. I don't get why you don't just ask her yourselves," he said.

"She wouldn't listen to us. We might have been a little mean to her when we were younger," the twins said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. Can you please run interference for me or take me with you on your jobs? Your mother has been watching me like a hawk. I can deal with Hermione and Ron... I think," he said and they all shared a dark look.

Mrs. Weasley was rather loud and had decided that she would watch the young potter with very close eyes after his refusal. Hermione after being bashful became almost mad at the quality of his homework. She insisted he rewrite it and wouldn't answer what mark it would get until he pushed her to the brink. Embarrassed she shouted it would probably get an Exceeds Expectations but that he should try to get an Outstanding instead. He looked her in the eye and agreed but only for some of the summer homework. It was inconceivable to her not to want to spend hours revising an essay so it got top marks. But it was for him to spend hours just so he could get top marks when he was going probably going to get the second best mark. Ron watched it with his mouth slack jawed and insisted after that they play chess. All three of them were getting on his nerves and wouldn't leave him alone.

He never needed the twins to act. Hermione did it all by herself. She saw the stack of Quibblers on the coffee table. Reading it she was spitting nails by the end. He came in and picking up the one that she put down he read it smiling. Her reaction was purely instinctive. She pulled it from his hands and dropping it stomped on it and looked like a mother about to warn her son not to read that junk. His was to walk out of the house before breakfast with no one stopping him. Finally alone he knocked on the house that Luna described. Her father answered the door. He introduced himself and asked if he could talk to Luna in a while.

The man looked at him once and slammed the door slammed the door in his face. Luna answered it the second time he knocked again with the Father watching. Grudgingly the man let the pair go after a promise that Luna would be back after an hour. They walked towards a fairly isolated area in the forest. It was rather awkward. He had been there nearly three weeks and hadn't seen Luna. It surprised him how much he missed her company. The Weasley's were loud and certainly gave him space and sympathy at times but Luna gave him empathy. She understood instinctively, without judgement, and accepted his words without needing proof. It was refreshing.

"I'm sorry, Luna, Mrs. Weasley hasn't let me go out alone for a while," he said.

"Why would you need to go out alone? Surely I could meet you with your friends?" she asked.

He froze at her question, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Hermione read your fathers newspapers and Ron is... well Ron. We can meet during school," he offered with a weak smile.

She was silent, "You don't want to them to know we are friends?" she asked.

"No, no, no, of course not, Luna. I just don't think I should introduce you to Hermione," he said.

"You're my first real friend in years, Harry. I am trying to understand but if Ron pulled away in your first year how would you have felt?" she said.

"I'm not ignoring you! I just... they're my first friends too. I would have *failed* if it wasn't for Hermione- then again if I didn't know Ron I might have done my work without prodding..." he said thoughtfully.

"I understand but it still hurts, Harry. Didn't you want to talk to me about Gred and Forge?" she asked.

"Yeah! Wait- how did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm the daughter of a journalist. You should know that I'm observant by now," she said as she waited for him to say something.

"My father is taking a trip and invited me to go with him. Do you want me to go?" she said capturing his emerald eyes with her blue.

"I think you should. You'll have fun on the trip, right?" he said smiling.

"I see. I should go Harry. An army of redheads and one brunette is probably looking for you," she said getting up and disappearing seemingly right before his eyes like a faerie.

"Wait! I didn't mean..." he trailed off and walked sullenly towards the Burrow.

He knew if he insulted her she would forgive him. He just couldn't leave his two best friends but with everything she seemed to behave more like one except for the last argument. When she came back if they met he would apologize and if not they could meet on the train. He never thought to ask Hermione about Arithmancy with her now ignoring him. The twins had locked their room without responding to his knocking and Ron only seemed to want to goof off. He simply did the only thing he could do that wasn't going to annoy him. He picked up the books that Hermione gave him and reading through the passages and pages she mentioned he finished the drafts and polished it until he was happy with it.


	3. The train ride

Disclaimer: I do not own or am making money off of this.

To Red Phoenix Dragon:I had Harry go because I felt that even if it was a general knowledge of where Harry Potter is- Dumbledore seemed to know (or assume) when Harry was at privet drive, he would have had eyes out at the quidditch cup, and the weasleys would have kept an eye on him (molly mainly)- and if he stayed then that would be enough I think to provoke him into actively watching privet drive and try to limit Harry's movement (for his safety?). If I didn't change the fact that as a character Harry was starting to voice Dumbledore would assume that he would listen but at the 'refusal' he would be more cautious especially once Harry refused to just follow Molly's orders when she was adamant. It's a big and sudden change without knowing the steps in between. I simply assume because other then an argument over a book with Hermione he wouldn't worried of the change until after something like defying Molly like that.

I picked that because it sounded right and I don't think as a character 'Dobby' (who knows what the students say about her prior to the fifth book and house elves probably hear things and talk to each other...) would not know better until after being told repeatedly . I watched digimon tamers and guilmon (a new born 'digimon') kept on calling Takato Takato-mon for a while because he didn't know better. I picture Harry just too distracted by the conversation and be too embarrassed by what he calls Harry to protest it- and after the conversation he eventually forgets it. Luna before the summer was just a new female friend. He knows Dobby is unintentionally insulting Luna but Dobby is his friend too and he doesn't have the social know-how to know how to deal with it. Luna and Hermione would though... ;).

A note about the long break: My mom was diagnosed with gastric cancer and about 2 weeks ago she had a chemo treatment and in about a week will have a second.

As for the rest... I'll see.

Harry potter was ready and willing to scream by the end of break after his outburst. He enjoyed playing the pick up quidditch games. However his two best friends were at each others throats and only joined forces to be at his. They both harped on about the same thing: Summer homework. Mrs. Weasley was still watching him and seemed to insist that he stay inside and safe until Harry's magic responded to his frustration and a few plates broke. Arthur stepped in and she relented but made him promise to not go alone. He spent most of the time with the twins. The experiments they did with potions taught him more than Snape did in three years. He joined them on their summer jobs and the only time he saw Hermione was when she tried to help with them. Passing Luna's house was hard but the twins kept their thoughts about his long glances to themselves. He needed Luna's company badly. He missed the way she would make him laugh and her smile.

He had packed about a week prior to the date that they would go back. Ron had left something in his side and tore through his trunk without a word and he was understanding until came it to give it to Ron so he didn't lose it again. His best friend had managed to mess up a good quarter before she came in. He was understanding until Ron refused to help him pack and when he did at Harry's insistence he was sent back after he just threw in some clothing over the books. He finished the day before they had to go. Dobby refused to go near Molly but was at hand whenever she was gone. He travelled light simply sending Hedwig ahead and asking Mr. Weasley to shrink the stand so it would fit in his trunk. The trunk was shrunk and he asked about a feather light charm which did. He carried it around his neck with a string that was given to him and sitting in the taxi with one of the the twins while waiting to reach Kings cross he made small talk.

Kings cross was packed with students loitering outside of the gate. He joined them and finding an compartment was joined by Hermione while Ron was probably tracking down the trolley lady and counting his money to see how much he could afford. He enjoyed Hermione's company unwilling to stay mad at her forever. It was fine until she began to talk about what a journalist in the quibbler wrote. He didn't need to ask the name as she willingly gave it in a curse. It was an article Luna wrote- her first one- and she was incensed enough not to notice his increasingly bad mood. The longer she went on the more he got mad until she found herself facing a furious Harry Potter alone. The argument escalated and voices rose as she reacted to his aggression.

Luna stood outside of the compartment listening to Harry's friend Hermione talk about her. She trembled as the insults grew more vile and how silent Harry was even as he made soft noises as if he agreed with her. She was about to go when he shouted and she steeled herself to face the pair who seemed to be going at each other. She opened the door and she whistled shrill and sharp and found two pairs of eyes looking at her. The pair stopped arguing and after a quick introduction by Harry she found herself being manhandled forcefully outside of the compartment to the bushy haired girls surprised eyes. A thoughtful look on her face before Harry shut the door.

Harry was red in the face and panting. She softened her harsh gaze and simply lead the way to her compartment. They would talk then but until they were in a private area they would simply enjoy each others company. The walk was quick and Harry seemed grateful that Ron didn't find them. The door closed behind them and they sat down in an awkward silence. Neither of them willing to break it in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I missed you, Harry, you should have come with me and Daddy," she said.

He laughed, "I'm not sure from the way your dad looked at me that I would have been welcome too, even if I was allowed," he said smiling.

"True. Do you have any books you want to read from my chest?" she said motioning to her trunk.

"Nah, I have enough to read considering the homework will pile up, but thank you. How was your summer?" he asked.

"Wonderful!," she gushed, "I had quite the adventure and met so many interesting people along the way!"

"... I see. Mine wasn't so good but better than the Dursleys- before at least, Hey Luna can I ask you something?" he said.

"Of course, Harry," she said with a large smile, "you can ask anything you want but I reserve the right not to answer it."

He laughed again, "Why haven't you told Dobby not to call you Loony?" he asked.

"Dobby won't listen to me- only you and you didn't seem to mind. He considers you his master, but wouldn't do to what you said anyway. But If you said something and given time he'd do as you ask, why?" she said confused.

"I was wondering why you didn't speak up..." he trailed off.

"I was waiting for you to protest. We are friends and you wouldn't let anyone call Hermione beaver so I thought you'd..." she trailed off as well looking away.

"I'll tell Dobby then. I thought you didn't mind but I'm used to having very vocal best friends who are rather opinionated" he said.

"I did but but Dobby wouldn't listen to me and you didn't say anything," she stated in a flat matter of fact tone.

He tried to protest but she regarded him coolly, "So you thought because I didn't speak up I had no opinion?"

"I couldn't know! Ron would either ignore it or not know what it meant and Hermione would speak up right away!" he said.

"Are you used to your friends speaking first?" she said in a cool tone.

"No- Yes- Of course! Usually, anyway, it's easier not to argue with Hermione and Ron is... Ron" he said weakly finishing lamely.

She was silent before giving a Mona Lisa smile, "Good, I just wanted you to be aware of that. You'll need to learn to speak for yourself eventually, Harry. Sorry for before- I had to push your buttons so you overcame your Pavlovian conditioning," she said.

He kept quiet and puzzled over her words and she simply handed him a new book and they read in comfortable silence. Eventually it was time that they would near Hogwarts. She simply shooed him out protesting as pulled the book away to the door and shooed him off. He protested the treatment but as he brought the book down she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the cheek then lips. Her smile was mischievous but radiant. He was red as he stood outside of the compartment staring stupidly at the door. He was saved by Ron who passing by had wanted seconds after his first treats and was pushed towards the compartment with Hermione.


End file.
